


ART: You're Just Like Me

by yue_ix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Angst, Body Modification, Bondage, Choking, Evil Shiro, Fanart, Multi, NSFW Art, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: After the end of S1, Shiro wakes up in an alternate universe where he pledged allegiance to the Empire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bedroom Hymns [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675681) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)
  * [Bedroom Hymns [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675681) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)




End file.
